Imperial Funeral Traditions
All funerals in [[The Empire|'The Empire']] are handled by [[House Lyra|'House Lyra']] and differs slightly between houses and their different traditions. The Imperial House The Burial The death of the Emperox is the death of an era, a transition to another dynasty, the Emperox deserves the majesty of a change that signals the metamorphosis of Acheron Rho. With the death of Era, comes the death of the person, the death of the House as it’s known, The Funeral of an Emperox is not only the death of an Emperox but the death of the House as it’s been known for a century. The House mourns its leader, the sector mourns the House. The cycle continues. The Responsibility of the Noble Houses After the death of an Emperox the sector is in mourning, each noble House pays their noble respects by recounting the deeds of the Emperox at the funeral, the House thanks the Imperial House and the dynasty that it was. The deeds are recounted, they are recorded, and given to the Imperial House to be stored with the Emperox’s body. Members of the Emperox’s House are meant to espouse the deeds of the Emperox. In the case of a House being absent, the deeds are not read, they are simply silent. The Body of Messiah The body of an Emperox of Acheron Rho is sacred, it is only to be handled by the highest of Neshmet of House Lyra. These Neshmet are those who have trained their entire lives in the profession. The Neshmet must undergo ten days of being cloistered to ensure their dedication and purity for the task. This cloister must be undergone in completely silence, and the Neshmet are not allowed to break a vow of silence during these ten virtuous days. After the cloister the Neshmet are able to work on the body, performing the ceremonies of the Separation of Flesh and Soul and the Final Rites. These two ceremonies, usually performed privately are completely public for the funeral of the Emperox, witnessed by the Houses and the High Church. The Rites of the Imperial House are those that are spoken by the Neshmet in unison allowing for the Emperox to rest, and their dynasty to end. As the words are spoken the body is wrapped in multicoloured fabrics reminiscent of the funerals favoured by the High Church of the Emperox-as-Messiah. The Mausoleum of the Messiah For main article, see Mausoleum of the Messiah The Emperox’s body is entombed in the Mausoleum of the Messiah on Imperial Prime. Each House has a section for their Emperox, it is maintained by Neshmet of House Lyra and guarded by an Aquilan Honour Guard. Each House of has a section, regardless of their having a previous emperox or not. These sections tell the stories of every House, of their integrity, of their traits their stories. For when an emperox is finally lay to rest in their section of the Mausoleum. The sections usually hold symbolic objects of their accomplishments or personal objects of theirs. Houses Major Crux For main article, see [https://far-verona.wikia.com/wiki/Hiera#The_Halls_of_Precedence '''here']'' When a member of [[House Crux|'House Crux']] expires, [[House Lyra|'House Lyra']]’s Morticians from the Order of Neshmet remove the organs and preserve the body. A large wake is then held in remembrance of the dead nobles contributions to the House and to the law of the empire. Their investigations, cases, and judgements are brought forth. Whether successful or not, all is laid bare at this time. Cases and investigations are re-enacted by actors from House Lyra and the merit of their cases and decisions is debated by members of House Crux. After sermons of the Ten Virtues from the High Church, the celebration culminate in the Specification. Every dead member of House Crux, unless they were a truly horrendous example, has their most important case or investigation named after them, replacing its former numeric designation. Once these ceremonies are completed, the preserved body is brought to the Halls of Precedence and placed along with small tokens of their life in a glass coffin. Small chapbooks, produced by House Lyra, are offered, describing the contributions to the laws and justice of The Empire. Many members of House Crux who seek to emulate a particular ancestor or relative will carry these books with them and read from them prior to momentous trials in their lives. The Halls of Precedence are more than solemn catacombs however. They are a courtroom. The grand amphitheater holds events, organized by House Lyra and Crux together, where a dead ancestors life can be debated for its merits. House Crux knows that nothing is beyond re-examination. No case is ever so closed it cannot be reopened. The grand amphitheater has very rarely been used for special trials as well, when long closed cases are brought forth once more, with the relevant dead members of House Crux lying in attendance over the duties and judgements they still bear. Fornax For main article, see [[here|'here']] Igne Conflatum. We are born in fire, forged in it, and one day we will return to it. These words have helped guide the nobles and commoners of Maja for centuries. Practical and pragmatic, they memorialize their dead with the things they have made and can continue to make. The paths one follows in death, as in life, depend upon their station. When a worker of the House Fornax dies their body is prepared by Neshmet Morticians with removal of the organs and preservation. Their family gathers, often with the local priest for a simple wake. Understated and quiet, they discuss the things the deceased built in life. After this simple wake the body is taken by morticians of [[House Lyra|'House Lyra']] and artisans of Fornax working in concert to build tools. These tools are made to an exceptionally high standard and are often passed down generation to generation by the practical Fornax workers. It is rare to meet a worker who does not carry at least some small memorial tool in this fashion. For the nobles of the House, the process is more ostentatious and ceremonial. A great volcano stands on Maja, a high peak studded with geothermal plants and forges. One slope, sacred to the Fornax and tended to by the Lyrans, stands naked of industry. Instead a long switchback road leads up the side of the volcano. The road is lined with metal statues, models of the greatest designs of the dead of House Fornax, attended to by House Lyra. The funeral procession winds up the long road called the Vivit Ignis, the path of the Living Fire. The procession consists of a hovering hearse, many guests, and models of the deceased’s design. One of the models will be placed along the path during a small ceremony and rest for water and reflection. At the end of the path there is an old forge, powered by the volcano. Fabros’ Forge, named after one of the engineers to rediscover the Spike Drive and to lay the foundation of [[Aeternus' Chain|'House Fornax’ habitational ring']] around the planet, Fabros Aeternus. Here, as a sermon is given by the church and stories of the deceased’s life are offered up as symbolic flux the remaining models are placed in the forge to be returned to molten metal, symbols of the eternal cycle of the house. A chosen close friend, often a trusted worker or family member, is given the task of casting small symbolic trinkets for the guests during the speeches. At the culmination of the process the deceased is revealed and allowed to fall into the caldera of the volcano that powers the forge, returning whence they all came. In this way all Fornax know that when they handle the steel of Maja, they handle their own past and will, the only thing that rivals it for strength. Houses Minor Aquila Every soldier expects some day to die in battle. Some are lucky enough to die on their own terms, but for House Aquila all deaths in service are noble. Over the years since they arrived in Acheron Rho their rituals and customs surrounding the dead have evolved in concert with those of House Lyra. Today all soldiers of the house know they will one day join the Legio Terminus. Entering into the Legio Terminus involves the preservation of the body by the neshmet of House Lyra for transport back to Diomikato when possible. When it is not possible they are cremated on pyres and the ashes collected for return to the homeworld. On the homeworld brief rituals are conducted, short descriptions of their service and character by their commanding officer before cremation upon the lava rivers of Diomikato. Most but not all soldiers will also have a short sermon from a chaplain of the High Church at their funeral. Their equipment, engraved with their names from their first day in the Legions is passed on, as well, one of their two holo-tag pendants is brought to the a complex of white temples, stained with drifting volcanic ash. The other holo-tag is given to the fallen's family or friends - many Aquilan romance ballads, told in the barracks late at night, never sees the two lovers express their feelings until one has died and their tag is delivered to their comrade. Within these temples, maintained by trained serf-acolytes and paid for by House Lyra - along with donations from visitors - there stand large stone statues, representations of skeletal eagles. The statues are in death proud and unbowed even under the weight of the thousands of chains bearing holo-tags hanging from their wings. A visitor is able to use a projector system there to see descriptions and depictions of the fallen and their service. Small stories, often of humorous moments of respite on the battlefield, can be heard as well, told by comrades who have outlived their siblings-in-arms. In the past century, a new tradition has evolved surrounding the cremation of soldiers as well; whereas previously their ashes were allowed to rejoin Diomikato’s rivers of lava, now some portion is collected by House Lyra. For a short period after the ceremony, meret artisans offer their services creating tattoos containing the ash of the fallen; this practice has become popular enough that there is rarely any such ash left, but what remains is brought to the temple complex of the Legion Terminus and scattered in small sheltered indoor gardens, opportunities for peace after a lifetime of service. Eridanus For main article, see [https://far-verona.wikia.com/wiki/The_Red_Ledger '''here']'' House Eridanus does not deal in sentiment. They believe in the measurable value of money, goods, and lives. This stance extends beyond life into the deaths of members of the House of Rivers, as exemplified by their Grave Auctions and The Red Ledger. When a member of House Eridanus dies, a great reckoning often occurs. While some are able to prepare, many are not, and their affairs, debts and assets must be sorted. For any of these things to be out of place for even as much as an instant is an affront to the House. As their monetary affairs are attended to, the affairs of their body are put in order by the Morticians of House Lyra, the Neshmet. The organs are removed and the body preserved so that they can watch over their funeral. A special silver coin, made by the artisans of House Lyra is placed on the tongue of the dead, artificially tarnished and bearing the likeness of the dead. After the reckoning is completed and it is known what an Eridanus noble’s life sums to, their funeral is held. This begins with a perfunctory sermon from the High Church, since most Eridanus know the beginning of a meeting is usually the least important. Once this token service has been held the house’s own traditions take hold. A eulogy is offered, usually including quotations from particular parts of the tax code that the deceased helped author or enforce. Then the tally of their life’s value is given in full with all assets to be auctioned off at an only slightly lower than normal tax rate. Some special debts, held by House Lyra at 0% interest and measuring fractions of a cent, are held in remembrance of the dead by their comrades. These Obols are life-long debts, miniscule line items that are constant reminders of the honored dead. After the quiet frenzy of competition many of these auctions provoke, the money generated is provided to the next of kin of the deceased. This goes to any remaining debts that the deceased might have and if any still remain instead of being cremated and returned to the family the dead House Eridanus noble cannot rest and is instead brought to [[The Red Ledger|'The Red Ledger']]. The teachings of House Eridanus say that no Eridanus can go on into the afterlife unless they are in the Black. So it falls on their family to sort their arrears (archaic: debts) and ensure they do not rest uneasy. Some disgraced Eridanus nobles have lain in The Red Ledger for generations, a solemn warning to the less than frugal. Once all debts are sorted the corpse can be cremated and given to the family. Some keep these funeral urns at home while others place them in communal tomb-gardens. Because of the Obols the children of Eridanus sometimes meet to discuss their deceased parents at these urns, when the Obols are finally paid off at their holders own death. This transaction is, of course, taxed. Reticulum For main article, see [[here|'here']] House Reticulum is no stranger to death, their house’s wielders live with the possibility everyday, while their crafters work tireless to create deadly works of art. Members of House Reticulum fight with honour and they are sent to the After, in ways befitting such an honourable house.. House Reticulum maintains a degree of integrity within the Empire that is an integral part of keeping the Empire at peace. Wielder and Crafter alike have a very focused and devoted relationship to their weapons, be it as constant companions or treasured creations. These weapons are sacred; when a Reticulum life is lost, they are collected and unaltered in any way. Weapons are returned to the House and the family. They are left alone to honour the transition of the Wielder or Crafter from Here to After. The body of the fallen Reticulum is given proper rite by a Neshmet of House Lyra, their bodies consecrated by the rituals of House Lyra (this ritual while offered to all members of the noble House Reticulum) in order to ensure their transition to the After. However, their depth can depend from family to family. Before the body is cremated, those close to the deceased recount their deeds; either the weapons they have created or the duels they have fought. These deeds and creations show their impact Here and are told to commit them to the memory of Here, in order to ensure a peaceful and fulfilling After. Pyxis For main article, see [https://far-verona.wikia.com/wiki/House_Pyxis#Funerals_.28Heart.29 '''here']'' House Pyxis is known as the house of daring adventurers, and reckless explorers. They go further than anyone would dare think they could, or should. They are the trailblazers of the universe and their forays into space afford them a place in the After. House Pyxis funerals are often scattered through space, a long way from their home of Lodestone, but they still manage to honour their dead. Due to their natures as storytellers, it makes sense that after the death of a Pyxis noble, they would tell stories of their compatriot. At a funeral where the body has been returned to Lodestone and the care of a Lyran Neshmet, rites are performed as per Lyran tradition, but stories are told about the departed. Stories of their grand adventures and their discoveries are told before the departed is jettisoned into the void to continue on exploring forever. In event a [[Pyxis|'Pyxis']] is lost in space or simply disappears those close are invited to participate in a wake that tells the story of their lost one, before sending an effigy to symbolize the departeds eternal adventure. By telling their stories and remembering their exploits the members of the noble House Pyxis live on in the After. At a Pyxis’ funeral, those in attendance each tell a story about the lost. After, every story they told at a moot is retold by those in attendance. In this way, every Pyxis writes their own eulogy. With the death of a child the eulogy is replaced by an hour of total silence. Lyra For main article, see 'Lyran Funeral Traditions'' '''House Lyra believe that there is only truly meaning in death, in a souls ascension to the After. In order to truly reach the After, a body must be preserved and a soul must be remembered. In reaching the After, a soul must be first honoured in the Here, before it’s long journey to the After. Those of House Lyra know that they make their own mark Here, that they impact the now. Through creation, through art, through connection. The expression of their art and their passion, is what changes the Here and connects the noble members of House Lyra to the After. Leaving a permanent mark Here and a forever After. Serpens For main article, see [https://far-verona.wikia.com/wiki/Hroa_Culture#Funeral_Practices '''here']'' House Serpens has always been known for their mastery of precognition, medicine, and teaching and home to the powerful psychic Academy. House Serpens is worthy of honour and prestige, as are their dead. Due to the close friendship between House Serpens and House Lyra, the traditions between the two houses have been merged to create a tradition that respects both cultures. After an individual dies within House Serpens, they live on through a small token created by both their loved ones and the attending Lyran Neshmet. Engraved with the inscriptions of those loved ones, it is feeling made physical. By memorializing the impact that the individual wrought during their life, they are safely shepherded to the After. Sometimes the token is psychically bound with the thoughts of the deceased truly allowing them to make their mark on the Here, in order to live on in the After. After this token is completed the individual is passed to the Neshmet of House Lyra trained to shepherd the dead to the After, who perform the rites of death sacred to House Lyra. The bodies are then interned in a mausoleum, guarded by the Neshmet who usher all to the After. Triangulum For main article, see here House of Triangulum has always been a House of thinkers, of scientists, of those who push the limits of what is considered possible. This attitude follows them into their burial practices where they eschew the traditions of House Lyra. The burial of the Nobles of House Triangulum is a process that disregards the practice of burning the centres of creativity and passion, in order to free the soul from its vessel. House Triangulum allows the embalming process, however, they opt to keep the brain and spinal cord. While frowned upon by the Neshmet of House Lyra, this process is grudgingly allowed. The Family is an essential part of House Triangulum, the bonds are close Here, and remain eternal in the After. As a part of the burial rites for the house, the Family is asked to contribute in some way to the ceremony, whether this is as a moderator for the debate, or the reading of the work, it is a sacred duty for a member of the Family to be an integral part of the rites. An attempt is made to reconcile the traditional ritual and aid the tethered soul in reaching the After, and escaping the Here. During the funeral members of House Triangulum have a summary of their previous work read aloud and respectfully debated by their colleagues. In order to create a version of the departed within the After, the work is burnt by the Neshmet and a shade is sent to the After in its image. This part of them will go to the After, showing that even in death House Triangulum Nobles made important impacts on the Here and that the After is ready for them. This remembrance of a colleague, allows them to live on in their work. The brain and spinal cord is locked within the Family vault, meanwhile the body is dealt with according to the deceased’s wishes. Traditionally the ashes are taken by the Family to the Bistan Tidhkari located in Habitat One’s biodome. There the ashes are buried at the foot of the Family tree in a private ceremony. Despite the tension these differences cause with House Lyra, each Family is extended the utmost care of a Neshmet if they would ever like to finish the funeral for their loved one and set them free to the After. Former Noble houses House Cyngus House Cygnus were the givers of life in Archeron Rho, the keepers of the secrets of life. When a member of this noble house died, they called upon those that were seen to be their opposite. House Cygnus’ mastery of life was matched by the House Lyra’s reverence for death. Despite their differences the two houses believed that the transition from Here to the After was one for celebration. The purveyors of life, even when celebrating death, were exuberant in their remembrance. At first, after the death of a noble of House Cygnus, they were to be kept in silence for three days, with only Neshmet of House Lyra present to preserve the body. These three days, named the Rites of Transition, represented the three stages of life that guided most nobles of House Cygnus, Wild Youth, Tempered Adult, and Sage Elder. As the body rested in silence for three days, the three stages of that life are honoured by those who mourn the dead. For the Rites of Transition, mourners left notes of memories of the deceased at their home. The first day being for casual mourners, business associates etc. The second day for friends, those who knew the deceased more personally, distant relatives. The last day is for notes left by family, children, parents, siblings, loves.These notes chronicled the Here of the deceased, all of the impacts that were made by the dead and their life. After the three days, is when the funeral celebrations begin. Contrasting the silence, celebrations of death amongst House Cygnus are loud, raucous events, filled with the celebration of a life lived. Traditional dances chronicling the Wild Youth, songs of the Tempered Adult and stories of the Sage Elder, all expected and performed by mourners.During these festivities the notes are burned in a large pyre, allowing the memories Here to be taken to the After, undergoing the same process of the Separation of Flesh and Soul, freeing the dead from Here. House Vela For main article, see [https://far-verona.wikia.com/wiki/House_Vela#Burial_Rites '''here']'' House Vela has always been known as the keeper of star charts and pioneers of exploration, they are honoured amongst the sector, and that honour should extend to their dead. House Vela and House Lyra work together to ensure that the practices of House extend beyond the Here and into the After itself. In accordance with Velan tradition, the dead of House Vela are remembered in The Great Library before they are cast out into the stars to continue exploring. After death, the deceased is given into the care of the Neshmets of House Lyra, the traditional shepherds of the dead, they are given the rites that grant them entrance to the After. Their body in the Here is then presided over a priest from the High Church and Neshmet. After which they are sent via solar boat to be burned up in eternal exploration. By honouring the acts of the members during life in records of their accomplishments in the Here, House Vela will be honoured in the after. The records of within the Great Library are of the accomplishments of those of House Vela, whether it be records of their common navigational routes, or the copies of great lectures during their lifetime, records are kept and their achievements published to keep the deceased within the living memory of the house. By remembering their dead, the philosophies of House Lyra are respected in a way that is unique to Velan culture, in a more tangible way Here. During the ceremony led by a Neshmet of House Lyra, the impact that this life made Here is espoused and stories are told. The dead fly away on “Sails of Light” as they reach a state of Nirvana and become one with the universe after death or reincarnate. The Church The High Church of Messiah-as-Emperor For as long as history dates in Acheron Rho, the High Church and House Lyra have worked together closely, The High Church guiding the Soul through life while House Lyra prepares the Soul for Death. When a member of the honoured clergy dies they are laid to rest in a way befitting someone who had followed the Ten Virtues.They are tended to by a cache of Neshmet who are trained specially to follow the rites and rituals of the High Church. First they are given the final funeral rites of House Lyra to ensure their transition to the After, a creation of God. Afterwards during the ceremony, members of the clergy will perform the Statement of Virtue. This ceremony entails the wrapping of the corpse by members of the Church, in colours befitting each virtue. The wrapping of the byzantium purple cloth symbolizes the faith in God that the member demonstrated in their life, this wrapping demonstrates taking their devotion to the Divine in the After. The wrapping of a yellow cloth symbolize adherence to tradition, a key part for a member of the High Church. Propriety brought into the After, garners the honour of the Divine. The wrapping of the violet cloth symbolizes that the departed did not flinch when it came to the carriage of justice during their life. Their dedication to correcting both their own faults Here, so as to bring them to the After. The wrapping of the red cloth symbolizes that the departed did not regret their actions in life. They made decisions steadfastly Here for the Divine. The departed showed the fortitude in life, that will aid in their journey to the After. The wrapping of royal blue cloth symbolizes the ever present wisdom of the members of the High Church. This shows their eternal wisdom that follows them from Here to the After and the grace of the Divine. The wrapping of the white cloth symbolizes the respect for the restraint practiced Here. The adherence to this restraint in life, is now represented in their transition to the After. The wrapping of the black cloth shows the honesty of Here, will always affect the honesty of death. While it may be a transition from Here to After, there is nothing more honest than the return to the Divine. The wrapping of the baby blue cloth shows that there is hope that despite the conflicts of Here, that by the Grace of God that the After shall respect the departed, as their brethren did in life. Faith - Byzantium Purple Propriety - Yellow Justice - Violet Fortitude - Red Wisdom - Royal Blue Temperance - White Diligence - Orange The wrapping of the orange cloth symbolizes the departed’s dedication to the tireless diligence to the Divine. The departed reach the After and the Divine through their diligence. Charity - Green The wrapping of the green cloth demonstrates the throughout their life they truly understood how to put in the work in to get a peaceful in the After by grace the Divine. Integrity - Black Hope - Baby Blue After the Statement of Virtue the departed are then entombed in the Necropolis Belt amongst the tombs of the brethren of the church. They are laid to rest amongst others to continue on these connections they had made in life, in death, and in the After. Serfs and other non-nobles For main article, see Corporate Funeral Traditions Serfs and other non-nobles are usually cremated after a simple ceremony. The details of which depending on which house they belonged to and worked for in life. Serfs belonging to the corporations of Acheron Rho and their upper echelons sometimes have their own traditions as well. Category:Houses Major Category:Houses Minor Category:Funeral Traditions Category:House Lyra Category:Corporations